


Help! I Need Somebody!

by CitrusCarnival



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, Help, Multi, Recommendations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusCarnival/pseuds/CitrusCarnival
Summary: Frankly, I don't know if I should write anything for Dear Evan Hansen, even though I really want to.I've been inspired by YellowMustard, cecropia, and a couple other fantastic writers here, so I want to try!Could someone help me get the ball rolling? Just a simple idea, recommendation, or prompt? Or maybe just gimme sympathy.
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Zoe Murphy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 5





	Help! I Need Somebody!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YellowMustard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMustard/gifts).

> ((( cough cough Gimme Sympathy is the title of a song i really like, hope you got the reference, cough cough)))
> 
> Also, I hate to be weird, but Yellow Mustard!! Is amazing!! https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMustard/pseuds/YellowMustard  
Check this person's stuff out!
> 
> If you see this, Yellow, can you maybe?? Recommend something?
> 
> I'm just so nervous and stumped.

Hello, I am CitrusCarnival.  
Call me Baron if you want. I just thought since I hope you'll be reading more from me I might as well introduce myself. :)  
I like rats, reptiles, soda, and lemonade.  
I draw, write, sing, and act for fun.

Dear Evan Hansen is my favorite thing to read about, so I thought I'd give writing about it a shot.

HELP!

I don't know where to start.

If there's something non-smutty you've been wanting to see some of the characters do or go through or some sort of prompt you can give me, I'd really appreciate it.

Any ship is fine and nearly any topic is fine, just don't include death and try to make it kid friendly.

Not for anyone else, I'm just a wimp.

Thank you!

Love, Baron


End file.
